


She Ignites Her Passion

by bikingpaladin



Series: RWBY Inktober-Inspired Series [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikingpaladin/pseuds/bikingpaladin
Summary: When daylight comes, Yang wakes up happy about her night before with Blake.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY Inktober-Inspired Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Synchronised Screaming





	She Ignites Her Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This would occur sometime in Volume 7 or later and they'd be at least 19 years old at that point - Yang and Blake don't turn 18 until Volume 4 and 5. No spoilers are present.
> 
> Definitely a story I'd like to come back to and write more, but leaving it as a drabble for now.

Under the covers, their nude bodies clung to each other, and thinking about last night made Yang shiver with arousal.

Blake woke up and her sleepy eyes blinked slowly at Yang. Yang kissed Blake’s lips and Blake hummed. Discarded on the floor were the burnt remains of candles used for wax play, nylon ropes, and two piles of clothing. Yang missed feeling the melted wax that Blake left on her skin - she wanted to play again this morning, if Blake was feeling up to dominate her.

“How’d you feel about last night?” Blake asked.

Yang chuckled.

“You make me ignite.”

**Author's Note:**

> My current plan is to do a different pairing for each story in this series. I went searching through RWBY Inktober prompt lists to get some inspiration.  
> Inktober Prompt List: https://twitter.com/LectraArt/status/1177946049769562112
> 
> This one gets to qualify for the Synchronised Screaming Collection, which did drabbles this month.   
> March Prompt List can be found here: https://stillsyns.tumblr.com/post/612032743344324608/march-prompt-list-drabbles  
> Prompts used:  
> Generic: Kiss, Daylight


End file.
